The present invention relates to lights and more particularly to an attachable Christmas lights which is attachable to net and trellis objects or a christmas tree in an outdoor party.
Typical Christmas lights are arranged in series on attachable objects such as net, trellis or christmas tree. However, there is no binding means to tie the lights to the object. It is always a wearisome job to attach the Christmas lights snugly.
The present invention obviates the above discussed disadvantage and provides an attachable christmas light.